One sunny afternoon
by Cyven
Summary: Shunsui x Soi Fong, clean version


It had been a sunny day in Soul Society, much like any other day. Hollows were laying low and so most of the divisions took this opportunity to relax.

Kyouraku Shunsui was lying on the rooftop of the main office of the 8th Division, enjoying the weather, while chewing on a straw. He had almost dozed off when he sensed to beings approaching him at high speed. He lifted his hat a little to see Ichigo speed across the courtyard, followed by 11th Division captain Zaraki Kenpachi. Shunsui sighed, smirking a little and ceased paying any attention to them. Not even when Ichigo charged straight through the outer walls of the courtyard, followed by another thunderous crashing sound, when Zaraki used his brute force to cut through another part of the wall, followed by the many screams of Soul Reapers who had gotten in the captain's way and were fleeing for their lives. Shunsui closed his eyes and drifted off into yet another one of his naps.

He wasn't allowed to sleep again, though, as an a familiar stern female voice called for his attention: "Captain Kyouraku! Wake up!" He pretended to be asleep still, hoping his vice-captain would leave him alone. "Oh for crying out loud…" He heard footsteps approach and soon a light pierced through his eyelids as his hat was lifted off his head. "Captain Kyouraku! I know you're awake! Please don't make my job harder for me than it already is," Ise Nanao sighed defeatedly as her glasses slipped a little down her nose. Slowly her captain opened one of his eyes, looking up at her. She pressed her glasses up again, trying her best to return his glance with a stern glare.

"What's the matter, Nanao-chan?" Shunsui was still lying down comfortably.

"I'll tell you what's the matter! The 2nd Division Captain Soi Fong has been complaining that our Division hasn't been pulling their weight in Soul Society, making her jobs near impossible. She wants a meeting with you and I doubt she'll be up for small talk."

Shunsui stood up slowly, patting some of the dust off his coat and sighed.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped then. Send a message to Soi Fong-chan, inviting her to have dinner with me in my quarters." His vice captain nodded and vanished. The captain spat out his straw and vanished as well.

The sun had started to set and Shunsui had rounded up some cooks to prepare a delicious meal. He had also made sure there would be plenty of sake to drink. He had discovered that women become much less headstrong after a drink or two, though, as he would say to any woman who accused him of abusing that knowledge, he would never be able to take advantage of an intoxicated woman. He had changed his clothes for a fresh, clean set. Also as a sign of respect, for once he wasn't wearing his hat.

Exactly when the clock struck Eight, his guest entered through the door. "On time as always, eh, Soi Fong-chan?"

"I've told you time and time again, captain Kyouraku, to call me by my rank," she replied, closing her eyes, showing her dislikenment for Shunsui's free approach.

Shunsui pointed at a pillow opposite him, offering it as a seat to Soi Fong. She sat down, in a formal position, causing Shunsui to frown a little. "Take whatever food you'd like, Soi Fong-chan, feel free to enjoy yourself. No need to make this meeting all work and no play," he said, smiling at her. She just nodded and started helping herself to some rice with curry. Shunsui got some for himself and poured some sake into one of his cups as well. "Sake?"

"No thanks."

"Why?"

"I'm on duty, I'm not having any sake!"

"You're saying a mighty captain such as yourself can't take a little bit of sake?"

"Gimme the damn bottle."

Shunsui's teasing had worked and soon Soi Fong was gulping down one cup after the other, with a flabbergasted Shunsui sitting across from her, his jaw dropping more and more. After about five minutes of heavy drinking, Soi Fong was beginning to subconsciously rock from one side to the other, finally putting down the empty bottle.

"So… You were on duty..?" Shunsui seemed to have lost all ability to come up with something to say, surprised that such a petite young woman could drink so much sake in such little time.

"Wuzzat? I'm fiiine, I dun need to go to-" Soi Fong burped, "to go to the baaffroom!"

Shunsui couldn't help chuckling a little. He couldn't help laughing out loud either, when Soi Fong tried to get rice from her plate into her mouth, though constantly missing and getting it all over her face.

Soi Fong got tears in her eyes from not being able to feed herself, but when she looked at Shunsui again, he was gone. Instead he was now sitting next to her, trying to wipe off the rice from her face. She blushed a little, her body still rocking uncontrollably and before she realized it, she had lost her balance and landed face-first in her host's chest, who instantly wrapped his arms around her.

"Aww… I always knew you loved me," he said, jokingly. Soi Fong looked up at him and spoke in a rather childish voice: "No fair! You tricked me into… into… You got rice all over me! You're meeeeean." She giggled and tried to sit up again, only to fall over once again, this time landing flat on her back. Shunsui leaned over to see if she was okay, when he was surprised to find her arms wrapping tightly around his neck as she firmly

pressed her lips against his.

It had been morning for a good couple of hours when Soi Fong woke up with a splitting headache. She was in bed, with nothing but the blankets covering her body. Her uniform was scattered across the room. "Wha… What happened?" She heard a light snoring next to him and finally noticed two arms wrapped around her waist. Soi Fong lifted the blanket to find an equally naked Shunsui snoozing next to her, clinging to her waist.

For about ten seconds her eyes widened more and more in shock. "This is not happening, this is not happening, this is NOT happening!"

She closed her eyes and when she opened them again, she hoped that she'd be all by herself, but alas, Shunsui was still sleeping happily.

It would be the first time ever that a soul reaper's scream carried from Soul Society all the way over to the real world.


End file.
